Lucky
by ST3PH3Nii3
Summary: While she had hoped that being friends with Sengoku for so long would let some of his luck rub off on her, it seemed like the opposite occured! It seemed like her bad luck had rubbed off on him! Sengoku Kiyosumi OneShot.


"Heh~" [Name] chuckled to herself, head tilted towards the side after her [color] eyes surveyed the calendar sitting atop the desk in her room. The date, March 17th, was circled many times around in green marker; not only that, but a certain orange haired tennis player had drawn a four leaf clover in the square, too.

_"'__Cause four leaf clovers are normally lucky, but they're even more lucky on St. Patrick's Day~"_

Sengoku, bless him, had decided for himself that he would teach [Name] how to multiply her luck, due to the fact that she never really was considered 'lucky' by any stretch of the definition of the word. After all of her many years of knowing Sengoku, [Name] had hoped that some tiny portion of the boy's luck would rub off on her.

That never happened.

" "

[Name] dove for her cell phone, which blared her current favorite song at the highest ringer possible. The [color] haired girl scrambled, not wanting to get reprimanded by her parents for accepting phone calls so early in the morning. That would not be a lucky start to what would hopefully turn out to be a lucky day.

"[Surname] [Name] speaking~" She answered her mobile with a smile; though it was hidden from view, it translated well enough through her voice.

_"__Ah, [Name]-Chi!"_ Sengoku's voice exclaimed, _"Are you ready for your luck lessons to begin~?"_

"A-Already…?" [Name] blinked, her hand stuck in her bed head full of tangles. "But I haven't even gotten ready yet!"

Sengoku's laughter was easily heard through the mobile's speakers. _"You've got a lot to learn then, [Name]! Of course we've got to start the day by dressing in today's lucky color!"_

"Dress in today's lucky color?" She echoed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How are we supposed to do that? We've got to wear uniforms to school; that's the rules."

Sengoku's continued laughter caused a sinking feeling to settle in [Name]'s gut.

_"__Of course we have to wear our uniforms to school; and you're right, we can't change the color of our uniform. We can, however, change the color of what we wear __**underneath**__ the uniform~"_

"P…Pervert!"

_"__Well, if you don't want to be lucky…"_

"W-Wait..!" [Name] stuttered, her cheeks ablaze. "Fine, have it your way. Just what is today's lucky color?"

_"__[Name]-Chi is a [Astrology Sign], ne? Then today's lucky color for you is…"_ During this pause, [Name] could hear the rustling of pages; probably one of Sengoku's horoscope magazines. _"Orange! Lucky~ That's a nice color! You do have orange undergarments, don't you?"_

"Orange..! Thank goodness we still have our winter uniforms! The material is thick enough where you won't be able to see the orange through the white." [Name] sighed in relief. "I guess today might actually be a lucky day for me after all."

_"__Mhm!"_ Sengoku laughed, _"I'll see you soon, [Name]!"_

"Yeah, see you soon, Sengoku-Kun!"

After [Name] hung up the phone, she flopped face down on her bed and groaned. Orange undergarments?! As if Sengoku didn't know she had a matching pair; he'd been the one to give the set to her! Well, his older sister technically did, but [Name] always suspected that the younger Sengoku sibling had a hand to play in that particular present.

"I have a bad feeling about today, lucky or not…"

...

"Haha, it seems like you really did take my advice..!" Sengoku happily chirped, a grin stretched across his lips after his arm snaked around [Name]'s shoulders.

[Name] shrieked, hands instantly positioned to tug the white material of her school uniform down.

Did that gust of wind really have to occur right when she exited her home, right before Sengoku's mischievous blue eyes?

"Lucky~"

"F-For you, maybe..! How is that lucky for me? My luck is horrible as usual!" [Name] groaned, her hands pressed up against her flaming cheeks. The female rolled her [color] eyes as she shoved the orange haired male away from her.

Sengoku merely chuckled while his hand swept through his orange locks. "And they were lacy, too; extra lucky!"

"Pervert!" [Name] accused, her eyes wide in shock. Jokingly, the [color] haired girl pulled back her arm and aimed a punch to Sengoku's upper arm. "This is the last time I ever listen to your luck advice! It's getting me nowhere! You must be one fail of a teacher."

The frown that tugged on the boys lips pulled on [Name]'s heartstrings. Honestly, they had been great friends for years; growing up together even. She honesty couldn't handle seeing him upset, even when they were kids. Sengoku was just too kind and honest of a person to be down in the dumps or upset. [Name] always wanted to see a smile on his face; even if him being a huge flirt brought that smile, she didn't care.

"Aw, don't be like that [Name]-Chi…" Sengoku sulked, only to brighten up a few seconds later. "Besides, your luck must be running low because you haven't found any four leaf clovers yet! That must be it!"

"Find four leaf clovers? That sounds difficult." [Name] mock frowned, only to grin and bump her hip against Sengoku's before playfully heading in the direction of their school. "But if that's all you say I'm missing, then I guess I'll have to hunt for some four leaf clovers after school. Right, Sengoku-Sensei?"

[Name] turned around and grinned at the orange haired boy, only to laugh as she noticed the faint shade of pink that accented his tanned cheeks. With a wink in his direction, the girl took off in the direction of the school building.

"H-hey..! Wait! Wait, [Name]-Chi..!"

...

A huff left the [color] haired girls lips as she continued to rinse the mop; when was the last time that thing had been seriously cleaned? How was she expected to clean the classroom floors with a dirty mop? Obviously the last few students assigned cleaning duty were slackers.

"Is that a sigh of irritation I hear?" Sengoku mocked as he swung the water bucket back and forth.

"Of course," [Name] rolled her eyes. "If I hadn't listened to you earlier when you told me my, so called, 'lucky number' for the day, then I wouldn't have been picked for cleaning duty today."

The girl that had been assigned cleaning duty with Sengoku for the week ended up sick and didn't show up to school. The teacher then proceeded to have the students guess numbers, and the person with the actual number (or closest to it) had cleaning duty with Sengoku. [Name], who recalled her lucky number for the day (8), used it for the so called game. The teacher's jaw dropped, because that was the correct number.

Strike two against Sengoku's lucky lessons.

"Hm, I dunno." Sengoku grinned, "I'd say you're pretty lucky after all. You get to spend the rest of the day with me~"

"…Maybe I need to find two four leaf clovers instead of just one…"

"Hey!" Sengoku laughed. "I think spending time with me is luckier than four leaf clovers."

[Name] dully blinked. "In all the years that I've known you, not one ounce of luckiness has rubbed off on me."

"Eh?" The boy blinked, "That's not true!"

"If you're known for your luck, then I'm known for my lack of luck. And don't even argue," [Name] hastily added when she saw the look on Sengoku's face. "I'm a huge klutz, I always lose every game that we play, and I'm just overall unlucky."

"I wouldn't say that you're that unlucky." Sengoku argued. "Sure, you're a klutz. Sure, you also lose almost every game you play, or any sport that you participate in… but, I still think you're pretty lucky. You've got a great family that loves you, friends too. And you've got me."

The pout that was previously on [Name]'s face dissolved into a thoughtful look as she started to mop the floor with the, now clean, mop. "…I guess that's true, in some sense."

"See, [Name]-Chi has luck in what really matters~"

"I guess so," The [color] haired girl nodded. "But I still wouldn't mind having just a little bit more luck."

"If you stick with me, I'm sure it'll rub off on you eventually..!" Sengoku grinned while he sent a wink in [Name]'s direction. "Just give it some more time."

[Color] eyes rolled at the red head's words. "More time? I've already known you since we were little kids!"

"You don't want to spend more time with me?" Sengoku pouted.

"That's not what I mean," [Name] bit her lip while she continued to vigorously mop the floor. "Of course I want to spend more time with you. Ah, but not like that..!"

Sengoku smiled as he stepped closer to the [color] haired girl. "It's not like what? I like spending time with you, [Name], don't you want to spend more time with me? How about this Sunday? Just you and me~"

"Wh-What? Are you… are you asking for a… d-date? No, no you can't be! I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood! E-Excuse me!" [Name] stuttered, [color] eyes widened in shock. She dropped the mop and made a mad dash towards the door.

"[Name]..! Wait! …AH!"

Sengoku had rushed forward, intent on catching [Name] before she left the room. Under normal conditions, it would not have been a problem for the red haired male to catch the [color] haired female. Sengoku was in very good shape from all of his tennis, so he could have easily out run [Name]. However, neither one of the teens remembered the fact that the floor was still damp; not only was it still wet, but it was also very slippery.

When Sengoku grabbed [Name]'s wrist and pulled, her shoes slid backwards across the wet tile. The red haired male had been caught off guard, not expecting [Name] to fall backwards into his chest; and as such, his own shoes skid across the floor. Both teens landed in a heap on the still damp floor, [Name] cradled safely in Sengoku's hold.

"Are you alright, [Name]?" Sengoku asked, worry evident in his voice. "I didn't mean to pull you that hard; I even forgot about the floor still being wet..!"

[Name] was glad that it was her back cradled against Sengoku's chest; she didn't want him to see the blush that had burned into her cheeks. She nodded her head, "A-Ah, yeah. I'm fine. What about you, Sengoku?"

"Heh, I'm perfectly fine."

"Thank goodness," [Name] sighed, glad that the male was fine. The [color] haired girl struggled to hold her laughter back, "It seems like it's actually the other way around; I think my bad luck rubbed off on you..!"

[Name] shivered as Sengoku laughed against her neck. "Actually, I think it's quite the opposite, really."

"What do you mean?"

Sengoku showcased the strength that he gained from being a regular on the Yamabuki tennis team; [Name] had been turned around and found herself face to face with the male.

"I think I'm quite lucky to be this close to [Name]."

"S-Sengoku..?" [Name] stuttered. The girl bit her lip while her cheeks blazed and turned cherry red. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to get away." The male answered; cerulean blue eyes showcased his sincerity. "That… would be unlucky."

[Name] stayed silent, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You still didn't answer," Sengoku hesitated, only for [Name] to feel his arms tighten around her waist. "I was serious earlier. This Sunday; you and me?

"I was going to wait until later to ask, but it just seemed like the best chance. I had it all planned out… After school, I was going to take you to look for four leaf clovers. After minutes of looking, I'd pluck one from my pocket," Sengoku paused and unwound one of his arms from around [Name]. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a four leaf clover hairpin. "Even if we would have found some, I would have insisted that the best clover was still out there somewhere… I was going to hide this and wait for you to find it. Once you picked it up, I'd brush the hair from your face," The red haired male smiled as he reached up and gently tucked a strand of [color] hair behind the girl's ear. "Tell you how beautiful you looked, place the clip in your hair," He then placed the clip in her hair, a smile on his face. "I'd tell you that that is your lucky charm. I'd ask to see if it would work, and ask if you'd meet me this Sunday for a date.

"So, it wasn't like I had it planned, but would you consider still going out with me? Now that you have a lucky charm, I was afraid that you wouldn't need me anymore."

"Did you mean all of that? All of it, Sengoku?" [Name] asked while she felt tears well up behind her eyes. This was all so sweet; had he really planned that much out, just for her? "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course; I wouldn't put that much thought in for anyone else, only for you."

"…I guess this really is a lucky charm," [Name] mused as she reached up to touch the four leaf clover hairpin. "It got me a date with you, so it must be lucky after all."

"T-That's a yes..?"

"Yes."

"Lucky~!"

...

Authoress' Note: Thank you so much for reading! This was written a couple of St. Patrick's Days ago. What better way to appreciate the day than with a one shot about the luckiest person in Prince of Tennis? I do not own Prince of Tennis.


End file.
